


Like Cardiac Arrest (high voltage when we kiss)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? I GUESS, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but it never really says their ages, but thats the time period its written around, kind of not really but whatever, no one else is mentioned in this except those two so thats nice, thats it really, uh its technically underage bc michael's like 16 and harrys like 18 i think, yeah enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn’t want to do anything but accept this kiss from Harry at that moment. He forgot all of the words that were spinning around in his head and everything was quiet except the sound of Harry’s wet lips against his own. And that’s what Harry did, he made Michael forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cardiac Arrest (high voltage when we kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've been meaning to write a styfford bc they were so real may they rip in peace 3 but anyways I saw this picture of Michael wearing Harry's paper airplane necklace and also the song Temporary Bliss by The Cab also inspired this fic.

Just like every other time, Michael’s hands were shaking. And fuck did he wish they would stop. He read over the message on his phone again and his heart stung.

 

_be there in 10 xx -H_

 

Of course he wanted Harry to come over, he wanted to be with Harry all the damn time. But he never got that. He never got for more than four hours, and that was on a good night. He was never there in the morning when he woke up and it made him feel like shit. Michael knew that Harry was using him, but he didn’t care in the moment. He wish he could tell Harry no just one time to avoid the more than positive heartache he’d feel in the morning. It wasn’t fair to him.

He was going to tell his taste of heaven that night that he couldn’t do this anymore. For fucks sake Michael was just a kid, and he didn’t need to be falling in love with someone who would only give him attention when it was convenient for them.

Michael sat on the edge of his bed, his hands under his thighs in an attempt to get them to stop shaking like he had Parkinson’s disease. That only made him start bouncing his knee and he wanted to jump out of the window before Harry even got there. His heart was thumping in his ears and he couldn’t even hear himself think. Michael didn’t think he had ever been this nervous. His hands were sweaty under his thighs and his breathing was shallow. He couldn’t seem to catch a break.

Two light taps came from the door and Michael shot up from the bed, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t tell Harry Styles no. Harry knocked again and Michael almost forgot to open the door for him. He decided to skip checking himself in the mirror, no reason when he’s gonna feel like shit anyways.

Michael opened the door slowly and peeked around the corner to see Harry standing in the hallway, his hands in his back pockets and his hair pushed out of his eyes with a bandanna. Michael's fingertips tingled when he thought about Harry gagging him with the cloth, or even tying his hands up with them. _Stop it, Michael_ , he thought to himself and took in a deep shaky breath.

"Well, come in," Michael smiled lightly and gestured for Harry to enter, and he did, looking good while doing it. Michael gulped quietly and closed the door, locking it and checking the lock just to make sure. It was routine to him. He was terrified of what would happen if someone walked in on him and Harry. He didn’t want to know what the older boy would do, and he wasn’t about to find out.

Before Michael could get out another word he was being pushed back against the door, the wind being pushed out of his lungs, and Harry's lips were on his. As if it was instinct Michael kissed him back, his lips molding just right with Harry's. The older boys hands were rubbing all over Michael's body, making sure to touch every inch they possibly could before finding themselves fisted into his hair. Michael let out a soft moan when Harry tugged on his hair and the older licked into his mouth. Michael didn’t want to do anything but accept this kiss from Harry at that moment. He forgot all of the words that were spinning around in his head and everything was quiet except the sound of Harry’s wet lips against his own. And that’s what Harry did, he made Michael forget.

"H-Harry," Michael whispered ducking his head down, avoiding the next attack of Harry's lips on his own. He was panting and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little hard. This was ridiculous, the effect Harry had on his was absurd. Harry had his hands wrapped around Michael’s heart and he was squeezing just a bit too hard for Michael to feel okay.

"Yeah, love?" he asked in that deep, accent thick voice and Michael thought his heart had melted in his chest. Harry’s thumb was rubbing on Michael's cheek and his skin was sensitive to his touch. It felt like Harry was made of electricity and he couldn’t seem to pay attention to the _‘do not touch – high voltage’_ signs flashing all around his pretty little head. Michael swore that his green eyes were sparking with electricity.

"I need to talk to you," Michael said after taking a breath. He needed to recuperate. Time to collect himself and regain normal breathing patterns. Harry’s swollen pink lips were distracting him, Harry himself was distracting Michael.

"Can’t it wait, babe?" Harry mumbled against the sweet spot on Michael's neck, right where his pulse could be felt. Michael knew that Harry could feel the rhythm of his blood in his neck speed up. Michael knew that Harry knew exactly what he was doing to him. He shivered and slouched back against the door, wanting so bad to give in. It would be easier than telling him, and Michael knew that it would just take one shift of position to make him cave.

"Y- no. N-no it can’t."

"Please, Michael," Harry practically whined and Michael rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder. He was so damn stubborn.

"Haz, no please. This is important," Michael said as he willed himself to slip out from between Harry and the door behind him. He needed to make space between them or none of this would work. He saw Harry stick out his bottom lip, like a child would, and he sighed quietly, wanting to go back to Harry and kiss him until he couldn’t remember his name.

"Then what’s so important?" The older boy asked as he flopped down on the bed kicking his feet up with him. His hands were behind his head and he was leaning against the headboard and Michael pictured himself riding Harry and calling out his name, making himself shiver. Heat radiated under his skin just from the thought. He shook his head slightly to rid the all too tempting image from his brain.

"I can’t do this Harry. I can’t-"

Harry sat up immediately with a deep frown written into his face. Michael's heart swelled, and not in the good way. It made it hard to breathe. Michael hated it when Harry looked anything but content and happy. He especially hated it when he was the cause of it. That had only happened one other time, when this whole thing had started. Michael had tried to be affectionate towards Harry in front of the rest of the boys, because it was normal for them they all showed love towards each other. But Harry thought differently, apparently, because as soon as Michael got too close or touched him for a second too long Harry was gone, across the room. It made Michael’s head hurt but even more it made his heart hurt. He had thought he had done something terribly wrong, and that he had ruined it all. In truth he really hadn’t done anything wrong but Harry wasn’t happy about it.

"What do you mean you can’t do this?" he asked defensively and Michael shook his head and held up his finger. Now wasn’t the time for Harry to interrupt him, he’d never get it out if Harry kept talking.

"Let me finish, H." Michael took a deep breath and looked anywhere but at the boy sitting on the bed across the room from him. "I can’t do this because I love you. You know I love you, and it hurts. It hurts because I think that maybe it would all work out and then you’re never here in the morning. It makes me want to not fall asleep just so you’ll stay a little longer. It’s like you never were even here at all. You’re gone and you’re leaving me night after night and I can’t handle that, Harry."

"I- I need more than that. I need more than a fuck. I don’t know what to tell you. When you’re here I feel like I can’t fucking breathe in the best way and when you’re gone I feel like I can’t breathe in the worst way. I know this wasn’t supposed to happen, for fucks sake you’re Harry Styles and I’m just some kid in some band that opens for you. No one knows me. Is that it? Is that why you leave?" Something clicked in Michael and he looked at Harry. "Because I’m a nobody and you’re the biggest somebody?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Michael shook his head. He didn’t want to know the answer. He didn’t want to be told that he was Harry’s secret when he already knew. He didn’t need to hear that out loud.

"I thought I could handle it, just being a shag, but I can’t. Fuck I really can’t. You make me feel like I’m on cloud nine and I hate it so much because I can’t do the same for you. What’s the point? Why do this to myself anymore? I’m getting a high for a few hours and then I'm crashing until the next time you’re here. What’s the point in making my heart ache like this? I don’t want this to be my temporary bliss, Harry. I want more than that. I’m sorry."

Michael's shoulders slumped and he rubbed his hands on his face. he wish he could disappear. He couldn’t believe he just told Harry that he loves him. This was all so fucked up. He felt Harry's arms wrap around his torso and he leaned into his warm body. No matter what he’d always be drug back to Harry. It was an inescapable cycle.

"Michael, I- you shouldn’t be saying sorry. I should be. So, I’m sorry, for doing this to you. I didn’t know that it hurt you so bad. I- we can stop. So it makes it better for you, I don’t want to hurt you."

"I don’t want to stop Harry, I want something from you. Just- anything." Michael mumbled into the fabric of Harry's shirt and sighed.

"What do you want then? I’ll give you anything. If it’ll make you feel better, it’s yours."

"It’s not-"

"Here," Harry muttered and pulled away from Michael. He reached his hands behind his head and pulled the chain of his necklace around to the front so he could unclip it.

"Harry," Michael said and he frowned watching Harry pull off his necklace and drape it around Michael's neck.

"A part of me, is a part of you," Harry whispered into Michael's hair and Michael thought he was going to cry. This isn’t what he meant at all, but Harry was being so sincere and trying so hard that it made a lump form in Michael’s throat.

"I didn’t mean something physical. I need- I need a promise."

"A promise for what?" Harry asked, the tone of his voice was clearly confused, but Michael didn’t want to look at Harry.

"That you’ll be here in the morning," Michael spoke even softer than before. Harry lifted Michael's head up by his chin and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, which Michael returned.

"I’ll be here in the morning," Harry whispered against Michael's lips. Michael nodded kissing Harry again, and pushed him back towards the bed. Harry fell on the bed when the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he pulled Michael down with him.

Michael’s legs straddled Harry’s waist and their lips never broke contact. This was different than all the other times he had sex with Harry, something felt different. It just felt right. The way Harry’s hands were firm but soft against his waist, felt like he was okay, and that he’d be okay. Michael threaded his fingers through Harry’s long wavy hair and licked into the older boys mouth. Their tongues moving together in sync, gliding over one another smoothly, like it was something they did everyday.

The kiss broke momentarily when Harry pulled Michael’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, and their lips were connected again. The younger boy shifted his hips forward, making Harry groan into his mouth. Michael took that as an okay to grind his hips down into Harry’s, he loved the sound of Harry’s low voice flowing down his own throat and filling his ears, the way that his chest vibrated under his inked skin. Michael’s shaking fingers fiddled with the buttons on Harry’s shirt and he blushed when a chuckle escaped Harry’s throat through his low groans.

Harry moved Michael’s hands out of the way and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, his fingers looked like they were hardly even moving to push the buttons through their loopholes. His hands moved down to the buttons on Michael’s jeans and Michael’s heart thumped loudly in his ears. It was always exciting with Harry, just as exciting as the first time. He popped the button undone like it was nothing and slipped his long fingers under the waistband of his pants. The older boy’s hand pressed itself against Michael’s cock and palmed him gently, making Michael let out a throaty breath into Harry’s mouth. He pushed his hips into Harry’s hand, and the dark haired boy squeezed Michael’s cock gently.

“O-oh,” Michael whispered, his head was now buried into the crook of Harry’s neck as he thrusted into Harry’s hand. Everything felt so good, it felt like his skin was aflame and his vision was blurry. “Need more,” Michael breathed and the older flipped them over so Michael was now laying on his back and Harry was pulling off his pants and boxers, tossing them to the floor and pressing open mouthed kisses up the inside of Michael’s thigh. Goosebumps rising in places where Harry’s wet lips touched Michael’s shaking thighs.

“Stop _teasing_ me, Harry,” Michael whined and Harry smiled against the youngers white thighs before licking a strip up the underside of his now hard cock. Michael’s eyes rolled back at the warm wetness of Harry’s tongue against him and a small gasp fell out of his parted lips. He fought the urge to rut up into Harry’s face as he repeated the action, this time pulling the tip between his lips. Michael moaned as Harry’s tongue slid across the slit in his cock, licking away the precome that had gathered there. The warmth of the older boys mouth was almost too much for Michael to handle. Harry dipped his head down, tongue sliding around Michael’s cock, to the base and buried his nose into the hair there. Michael could feel Harry’s throat constrict around the head of his cock and he thrusted up into the warmth of Harry’s mouth and hit the back of his throat.

Harry pulled his mouth away with a pop and took Michael’s length into his hand, stroking slowly as he leaned up to kiss Michael once more. Michael’s eyes were hooded and he could hardly concentrate on the kiss because the friction felt so good.

“Fuck m-me, Harry,” he mumbled into the older's mouth as he fucked himself into Harry’s digits. He wanted to full, and what better way than to have Harry inside of him, hitting his prostate over and over again. Harry stood up leaving a whining Michael on the bed, who was now stroking himself, to remove his pants. Michael could see the outline of Harry’s cock through his jeans and that only made him want Harry more. He watched the older boy undress and climb back onto the bed with a condom in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. The items were dropped on the bed next to Michael and Harry kneeled in front of Michael, spreading his legs open and lifting his ass off of the comforters below them.

Harry pressed his tongue flat to Michael’s entrance, making Michael release a guttural noise that sounded like a wild animal. His tongue circled around Michael’s hole, making Michael writhe under him. Michael wanted more, he needed more, but fuck did Harry’s tongue feel good. Michael heard the familiar click of a bottle cap and he saw the older coating his fingers with lube. His stomach tightened in anticipation and Harry pressed his first finger through the tight ring of muscles, then another, thrusting them in and out of Michael. Michael’s jaw fell slack and his eyes fluttered closed as Harry prepped him.

“You like that?” Harry’s gravely voice asked and Michael gulped then nodded, not able to form any words. Another finger was pushed into him and he gasped loudly at the familiar tightness. “You like it when I finger you baby?” he asked again and Michael moaned out a response. Harry brought his free hand up to Michael’s face, and rubbed his thumb across Michael’s swollen bottom lip.

“H-Harry, m’good. Fuck me,” Michael panted and his cock twitched, lifting off of his stomach before falling back down, causing a pool of precome to form on his tummy. Michael hissed at the emptiness he felt when Harry removed his fingers. Michael heard the tear of the condom wrapper and he opened his eyes slowly to watch Harry pool more lube into his hand then stroke himself a few times. Michael watched his lips part as a sigh escaped between them and his whole body tingled. Harry was beautiful all the time, but right at that moment, Harry looked the best he ever has in the time that Michael has known him. His hair was falling onto his eyes and his lips were pink and swollen. His black tattoos contrasted against Michael’s milk like skin.

Michael’s heart picked up pace as Harry positioned himself between Michael’s legs, the tip of his cock resting against Michael’s entrance. He pushed his hips down towards Harry, silently begging for more. The older boy captured Michael’s lips into a kiss as he pushed the tip of his cock into him. Electricity surged between them and Michael gasped loudly, his face contorted into a frown as he tried to adjust to Harry’s size. It wasn’t that he had never done this before, but Harry was just that big, it was like the first time every time. Harry licked into Michael’s parted lips, his tongue running over the younger's teeth before gently biting down on Michael’s lip.

“You good, love?” Harry asked as he kissed down Michael’s jaw, biting gently every so often. He stayed still until Michael nodded a few moments later. Harry pushed himself into Michael slowly, holding onto the younger’s hands on either side of his head. Michael panted into Harry’s hair that was tickling his face and he nodded again.

“So good,” He breathed and Harry pulled back just as slowly, Michael’s fingers squeezed Harry’s as he built a slow steady rhythm. The older boy buried his face into Michael’s neck, biting down on the sweet spot there before licking away the sting and Michael mumbled Harry’s name into his ear, almost incoherently. Harry’s pace quickened and Michael dug his head back into the pillows moaning loudly as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

“You’re so,” Harry panted into Michael’s neck, “pretty.” Harry thrust into Michael deeper hitting his prostate and Michael called out, arching his back off the comforters.

“Oh, fuck,” He cried out as Harry hit it again. “Right there Harry, fuck!” Harry pressed his hips against Michael’s and grinded against them, making the younger whimper softly. He pulled out slowly leaving Michael clenching at empty air and fidgeting, begging for more. Pushing again, he slammed against Michael’s prostate once more and Michael whimpered again, his voice cracking as the ball of heat built in his stomach. Harry wrapped his fingers around Michael’s bright red cock and pumped his hand in time to his thrusts.

Harry pressed his sweat covered forehead against Michael’s and held onto his waist for leverage with one hand. Michael was whining Harry’s name as the ball of heat in his stomach coursed through his body.

“I- oh God. Harry, fuck. I’m gonna-” Michael stumbled over his words and Harry’s thrusts lost their rhythm and he squeezed his hand around Michael’s cock pumping faster. “Fucking shit, I’m coming. Oh, God Harry don’t stop please!” Michael pleaded and the heat in his stomach exploded as come shot onto his chest and Harry’s fingers. Harry continued to thrust into him, making Michael feel sensitive. He pushed Harry’s hand away from his sensitive cock and panted loudly with Harry’s rough thrusts.

“Fuck, Michael. You feel so good, shit,” Harry muttered and straightened his back as he pulled out of Michael and removed the condom, pulling at his thick cock. Michael watched as the muscles in his stomach tightened repeatedly underneath the inked skin and he moaned quietly urging Harry to come.

“I love you too,” Harry mumbled as he came onto Michael’s stomach and chest, their come mixing together and Michael couldn’t help but blush, though right then wasn’t the most appropriate time to be blushing, considering he had come all over him and Harry was still kneeling over him milking his cock, as he came down from his high.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, baby,” Harry said after a while of them laying in silence next to each other. He rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom, still completely naked. Michael couldn’t help but think how cute his butt looked. He blushed again and laughed at himself and peeked over at Harry who had returned with a wet rag to wipe up Michael. He had a confused look on his face, with one eyebrow cocked up and a smile on his face.

“What’s so funny, emo boy?”

“I’m not emo, and nothing,” Michael bit back his smile. He reached for the rag but Harry shook his head and climbed on the bed next to the younger. He pressed the warm rag against Michael’s tummy and wiped away both of their messes slowly, all the while kissing him gently. When Harry finally pulled away Michael had a smile on his lips and he felt dazed.

“Let’s go to sleep, yeah? I’m exhausted,” Harry yawned once as if on cue and Michael couldn’t help but giggle and nod. Harry climbed under the covers and pulled Michael towards him, so they were both laying in the middle of the bed.

“You’re not gonna leave are you?” Michael whispered after a bit and Harry propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at Michael. The younger regretted even asking and he sighed softly looking away from Harry. “M’sorry.”

“I’m not going to leave, I promised I wouldn’t,” Harry spoke softly and kissed Michael’s shoulder. He nodded quietly, and laid awake in bed with Harry next to him. He felt like he couldn’t sleep, and he felt guilty that he couldn’t sleep because he knew that the only reason was because he was scared that Harry wouldn’t be there in the morning. He laid there for what felt like hours in the silence. He felt Harry shift beside him, like he was sitting up and his heart constricted, but he didn’t dare move.

“I love you, too, Michael, I really do,” Harry whispered into his hair and kissed his cheek gently, then laid back down next to him. The older boy buried his face into the back of Michael’s neck and Michael felt every muscle in his body relax. His heart swelled to the size of Jupiter and not much later he could hear Harry snoring softly. Everything was alright. Michael reached up and held the small paper airplane pendant in his fist and smiled. That was the first night in a long time that he fell asleep happy, because he knew he’d wake up happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! if you have any questions at all message me on tumblr [here](http://mlchael.tumblr.com/message)!


End file.
